


Prince David and his Son

by MayMayisOkay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Max, Cameron is brainwashed by Daniel, Camp camp au, Daniel and David are twins Cameron is their father, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), Earthbender Max, Fire Nation attacked Gwens home, Firebender David, Future Gwenvid, Gwen adopts Neil and Nikki, Nonbenders Neil and Nikki, Other, This is a Atla au, Water bender Gwen, past jaspvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayisOkay/pseuds/MayMayisOkay
Summary: David still mourning his fiancée a month later goes to a earth village to take over instead something happens that changes his life forever :).
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp), Nikki & Neil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Prince David and his Son

Chapter 1

David a fire nation prince going to is going to an Earth Village to raid,,, David doesn’t want to attack this village but at the moment he doesn’t care he is too sad to think After Jasper, David’s fiancée died in the war David felt tired and useless. Finally after 4 days a travel David and his crew arrived the Fire nation soldiers went to burn the village, David decided to take a walk near the village and heard loud sobs..

David’s POV  
Me and my crew arrived at shore while the crew went to attack I went for a walk. Suddenly a heard loud cries coming from a burning I entered and I saw a baby?!! I panicked half of baby’s face was on fire I swiftly picked up baby to take outside near a creek to wash the baby’s face with water the baby continued to sob I mean the baby was burned so it had a reason too but it was incredibly annoying I wrapped the baby in rags and took it back to the boat and laid it down. 

David searched the boat up in down for burn ointment he eventually found it and smothered it on the baby. David looked at the baby and sighed.

David’s POV   
I sighed at the baby and watched him calm down I wondered if I could take it Water village to heal the baby. But I remembered my crew was tired and that this burn would never be healed, I gave a groan I couldn’t leave this kid alone I just let my crew kill his parents I looked at baby he looked at me with sad eyes. “Hmmm..” I said “Let’s pick out a name you.” “ how about Brayden?, Olive?, Dean” the baby cried to all the names “Okay how about..Max?” Max stopped crying and looked at me. “Do you like that name, Max?” Max smiled a bit “I’ll take that as a yes” I smiled back and decided I would take care of Max.

David and his crew arrived back home David hid little Max in his bag and entered the kingdom to his father and brother. “Hello, David” Daniel and Cameron said almost simultaneously. David has knew that his father was acting strange ever since his mother died but it’s like he was acting creepy like his twin brother Daniel the “prodigy” Daniel was a prodigy because he has blue flames and lighting, David was always second best he didn’t mind though he enjoyed being alone. After David left the throne room he sat Max down to go get baby formula and Diapers and some clothes at the market. After getting everything and changing max and applying more ointment he put Max to bed. David sighed could he really do this? David then had a flashback of his ex-friend, Gwen and his dead fiancée, Jasper playing in the snow David remembered what Gwen said “Anything is possible when you if you work hard, like how we’re gonna be best friends forever.” Jasper and lil Davey asked “Pinky Promise?” Gwen replied “Pinky Promise.” The kids went back to playing in snow, laughing. David didn’t sleep after that flashback he just sighed and laid down and said “ I can do this”


End file.
